This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Home theater and entertainment systems provide content such as, movies, video games, or other multimedia experiences over a display device, such as a television. Further, the display device may be connected to a device that may include, but are not limited to, set-top boxes, streaming devices, smartphones, desktop computers, laptops, high-definition video disc players, and so on. Additionally, each of these devices may receive content from numerous content sources, including, but not limited to, cable, satellite, and Internet service providers.
Because of the wide variety of content options, many content providers have systems with electronic program guides for their users. Electronic program guides, also referred to herein as interactive program guides, present programming and scheduling information of the available content. Typically, an electronic program guide enables a user to scan through the available content by scrolling through program channels and program times. Additionally, electronic program guides enable users to select content for recording.
An improved system or method for using a program guide on a multimedia device is desirable.